teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Stiles Stilinski (Season 3)
Main Article: ''Stiles Stilinski'' Stiles is with Scott at the Tattoo Parlor, then witnesses his friend's ink vanish into his rapidly healing skin. Later, Stiles sees examples of the bizarre animal behavior in Beacon Hills when a deer smashes into Lydia's car and a flock of crows smash through the windows of his English classroom. ("Tattoo") Stiles takes Scott to a birthday party for his Childhood friend Heather. She wants to have sex and takes him down to wine cellar where they can be alone. Lacking a condom, Stiles runs upstairs to find one. When he returns Heather is gone. Stiles figures a way into The Alpha Pack's bank based on previous robbery there. He and Peter figure out that Derek and Scott are heading into a trap. ("Chaos Rising") Lydia calls Stiles to a murder scene at the public pool. Later he and Lydia realize that her fugue state before finding the body is similar to what happened when Peter Hale was in her head. Melissa McCall brings Stiles to the hospital to examine the wounds on the latest homicide victim. She shows him Heather's body as well which brings him to tears and makes him realize that the killer is targeting virgins. ("Fireflies") After another body is discovered Stiles tries to defend the accusations against the Alpha Pack saying that there is no "werewolfitude" in them. He also discovers that the killer is not just going after virgins but other as well. ("Unleashed") He accompanies Scott on the Cross Country meet to talk about the recent events surrounding the Alpha Pack, the new killer, and Derek supposed death. He helps Allison and Lydia to have Scott heal himself by making a student throw up in order to stop the bus. ("Frayed") He and Scott share a room at the Glen Capri motel. He helps Allison and Lydia in stopping Boyd, Isaac, Ethan, and Scott from killing themselves after they'd been poisoned with hallucination-causing wolfsbane. ("Motel California") Stiles helps Scott in his search for Dr. Deaton attempting to tap whatever power Lydia might have to seek physic answers. He discovers Danny's research proposal for a paper on natural electromagnetic currents running under Beacon Hills. Later he attempts to help Derek in his fight with the Alpha Pack. ("Currents") Stiles is seeking Derek and goes to Cora and Peter for help. Stiles ends up listening to a long story about how Derek's eyes went from yellow to blue. ("Visionary") After a deputy is killed by the Darach, he is forced to tell his father about the supernatural. He is not believed and an argument ensues. Later he watches helplessly as the Darach attacks and kidnaps his father. ("The Girl Who Knew Too Much") While trapped in the hospital with the Darach and the Alpha Pack, Stiles brings Cora back to life with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He later realizes that the Darach's "Guardian" targets are parents and begs Scott not to join Deucalion. ("The Overlooked") Stiles joins Lydia to search for clues that might lead him to his father. They discover that Lydia had been drawing the Nemeton but can't find anyone who remembers where it is located. Stiles agrees to die as a "surrogate sacrifice" for his dad. ("Alpha Pact") Stiles crashes his jeep while trying to find the Nemeton. He arrives just in time to save his father and the other kidnapped parents. ("Lunar Ellipse") Stiles is feeling the consequences of his "surrogate sacrifice", which result in nightmares, constant angst and the inability to discern dreams from reality. ("Anchors") Stiles is still struggling with nightmares, panic attacks and the inability to read. He helps Scott to find Malia Tate. After the success of their enterprise, he's able to read the warning on the side mirror of his father's car. ("More Bad Than Good") He and Scott prank Coach Finstock for Mischief Night. Stiles and Lydia track William Barrow and discover his intended victim. ("Galvanize") A new key mysteriously appears on Stiles' key ring. He becomes a little obsessed with finding out about it. He meets a girl (Caitlin) at a blacklight party and makes out with her. We learn Stiles may have had a hand in Barrow's attack on Kira. ("Illuminated") A few hours later he returns to the Chemistry classroom with Scott but writing on the blackboard is no longer there. The extra key has disappeared too. He goes to the hospital and explains his symptoms to Scott's mom. She gives him a sedative. When he wakes, he wanders the halls of the hospital until confronted by the Oni. They move to attack but Stiles plunges his hand into one and yanks out a firefly. The creature dissolves. ("Silverfinger") Stiles sleepwalks and becomes disoriented. He calls Scott for help and to come find him. He is involved in an internal struggle with the Nogitsune which eventually overtakes him. ("Riddled") Stiles is missing for 48 hours. He shows up at school claiming he doesn't know where he's been but that he apparently was setting traps for the Cross Country Team. He is still under the complete control of the Nogitsune. ("Letharia Vulpina") Stiles checks himself into Eichen House but quickly discovers it was a mistake. He hooks up with Malia Tate and is betrayed by his roommate. He gives in to the Nogitsune. ("Echo House") Nogitsune/Stiles attacks Mr. Yukimura in an attempt to find his wife's tail. He then leaves clues to direct his father and Chris Argent to Derek's loft. ("The Fox and the Wolf") Nogitsune/Stiles possesses the twins, Isaac and Derek. Scott and Lydia enter Stiles mind to free him from the dark influence. There are now two Stiles. One is the Nogitsune wearing a copy of Stiles body. ("De-Void") Stiles is free of the Nogitsune but his body gets steadily weaker. He nevertheless helps Scott track down Lydia. ("Insatiable") Stiles weakens further but joins Scott, Kira and Lydia in a final assault on the Nogitsune. He figures out their battle is just an illusion and with a "Divine Move" finally wins the creature's game. ("The Divine Move")